Bets All Around - Dixon Brothers
by TheDoctorPepper
Summary: MERLE&DARYL One Shot Brothers, To the end. but along the way the Dixons are sure to have their fun right? Obviously the first to sleep or kiss the new girl will win, nothing but pride and the right to brag..but for the Dixons, that's just enough to get each other going.. (Written while drunk,sorry for mistakes and the shortness. my real fan fic will start on wednesday 2nd Jan 2013)


**_Writers Comments: okay, let me get this across, im very tipsy while i wrote this, just fenlt like having a bit of Dixon love :c haha, i know its probably out of character of them, but its just a bit of fun! my real fanfic starts wednesday 2nd Jan 2013 :) Very rusty with writing, so im hoping a few crits? reviews? idk whatever you want throw at me ahaha, well im about to pass out and spend new years day with a hangover, Have a very happy Dixon year :)_ **

The Dixon's were the odd ones out in camp, Sure enough Merle Dixon was the bigger and mouthier of the two brothers, Daryl being the silent; 'I'll kill you while you sleep' type. Being silent was Daryl's best way of surviving to be honest, he was highly successful at hunting in the wood, even sometimes for the entire camp. Although, anything other than that could be said for his older brother Merle, who charges in mouth first, racial and insults slurring from the depth of his voice box. Even with their foul mouths and dirty attitudes, the Dixon brothers were accepted into a small community, just outside of the Atlanta boarder. The community was filled with families, friends and generally sociable people, where as the Dixon brothers stood out. They were completely different to everyone else in camp, although Daryl didn't seem to agree with everything his big brother did, no matter how racist, sexist or wrong it was, Daryl always stuck up for his brother. That's just the type of man he was. That was until a woman a few years younger than Daryl turned up in camp, The Dixons were on edge, Merle wanted to run a bet on who would sleep with her first, but for some unknown reasons, Daryl declined and bet against the first kiss, much to the dismay of Merle, but he agreed non-the less. This woman was quite pretty, standing around 5'6", brown wavy hair that fell into small ringlets just past her shoulders, bright blue eyes that sparkled no matter the time of day, cheekbones that lifted her face and gave the slightest tint of pink which just added to her natural beauty. Her jaw line was slim, which glided on towards her neck, which was in perfect balance with both shoulders, she wasn't overweight, nor too thin, which both Dixon's found irresistible.

"Darlina, you have no chance at this...just give up while you have the chance" Merle teased his brother, both of them sitting around a fire they had lit just a mere few meters away from their shared tent. Daryl merely scoffed at his older brother.

"See Merle, what you lack...is romance, that's all these chicks want, a lil' bit'o romance, and they aint' ever getting that from a boar like you brother" Daryl teased back, grabbing his brothers attention. Merle's eyebrows raised at Daryl's words, Daryl simply mirrored his expression before they had a little giggle. Trying to shake the laughs away Merle slapped his little brother back gently.

"Boy, you don't even know the 'meaning' of Romance" Merle stated and Daryl, again just scoffed at his brothers words. "Scoffing wont get'cha the girl" Merle added and both their eyes trailed along to the main fire, where she was sitting. They didn't even know her name and they were betting on who would get her.

Around mid-day, Daryl Dixon was off on a hunt, to gather what he could for supper tonight, where as his brother Merle was meant to be fixing up the vehicles, although he did apparently have other things on his mid. He had a spanner in his hand, sitting at his brother pick-up truck with the hood open, making it seem as if he were working on fixing the engine, but his hard eyes had softened slightly as he watched her, at the fire as she sterilized some water from the quarry.

"Something on your mind Dixon?" a voice called from behind him, the short haired, bad remembered man spun to see Shane standing there; he gave a small smirk his eyes tightening slightly.

"Nothing concerns you... Mister 'I'm tippity top of the food chain' and aint nothin' gunna bring me down" Merle replied and Shane just laughed out one breath before shaking his head, mumbling something about a dirty redneck... although Merle chose to ignore that comment as he had better things to do. He turned his entire body around to it was if he were fixing the engine, but his eyes wondered once again. When the mysterious woman managed to steer away from her duties and walk off into the wood, Merle dropped his tool and rubbed the side of his face before slyly following her. She was off on a wonder, collecting a few dried out twigs here and there, he had to hide behind a few trees as she quickly spun around to see if anyone were following her. If he were in an open space, Merle would have been spotted long ago, but thanks to the trees, he was mere five meters away from her. He managed to peek around the tree, noticing she was leaning down picking put a few dried twigs, he took his as his chance, silently walking up behind her, grabbing her waist, his own crotch rubbing against her back end, forcing herself to stand up straight which then caused Merle to cover her mouth with his hand.

"Now, Now little lady, we don't need'ta be screamin' the whole place down now do we?" Merle asked his words cold and fierce. She whimpered, her breathing was quick and with the look on her face, she was definitely scared.

"Shhh, shhh...no need to be quite so scared little lady" Merle stated as softly as he could, his voice was still husky and demanding, which caused the woman to whimper just a little bit quieter. He let go of her mouth slowly, and turned her to face him, looking her straight in the eye. "Now little lady, we have to share a little bit of mouth to mouth otherwise I lose a lot of my pride, so why don't you come here and give ol' Merle some sugar" Merle suggested, the girl however just started at him, as if he were crazy.

"I don't think so" she finally muttered, and Merle raised his eyebrow slightly.

"I did ask nicely... I'm going to ask once more...give me a kiss" Merle told her, more of a command than a suggestion this time, his voice lower and colder than before. The lady raised her eyebrow, mirroring Merles expression.

"I'd much rather eat dog shit than plant my lips on yours Dixon" She replied, before grabbing the things she had gathered, and headed off back towards the camp, Merle watched as she walked, and slowly followed his eyes narrowing on her, flickering now and then as if he were fighting with himself.

It was a little past curfew, everyone but a few were away in their tents for the night. Dale was up on his RV, keeping watch over the camp to signal any danger if there were any, Daryl Dixon was sitting at the fire he shared with his brother, who was passed out in their tent. A few stragglers were away into their tents as Daryl managed to grab a pack he kept stick in, which he carved out a few new arrows for his crossbow, each arrow getting every second of focus it deserves, well ...all except that last one. While he was carving that last one, that new woman walked over, just standing there awkwardly looking...watching Daryl at his best.

"May I?" She asked looking at the spare chair around the fire, Daryl, glanced from her to it and back at her before nodding once, she gave a small smile before settling herself down on the chair. "Your brother grabbed me in the wood today" the girl blurted, Daryl's eyes shot up, clinking a few times as he watched her expression. "Wanted a kiss" She added slowly, Daryl raised his eyebrow slightly before sighing softly, thinking he had lost the bet he carried on with the making of his bow. "He didn't get what he wanted though" She whispered with a small, teen like giggle at the end, which made Daryl raise his brows, once again. She watched as Daryl scoffed softly, carrying on with hi arrow, she tilted her head like a puppy would, her bright blue eyes never leaving his face. " Gee, you don't speak much do you..." She mumbled and Daryl just ignored that comment, not even the roll of his eyes, he just continued to strap the bark from the twig. This time, the woman scoffed, daryl not taking his eyes off of the twig he was peeling, she got up from her stool walked over to him, kneeled right beside him, looking him in the eyes, that got his attention. The lump that was forming in his throat was hard to swallow, with great difficulty he managed to rid of the lump, raising an eyebrow at the woman curiously.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked, his face showed confusion, but his mind hoped she would kiss him, so he would win a bet against Merle once again. The lady tilted her head, trying to get a better look at Daryl, who just furrowed his brows.

"Payback" She whispered before reaching over, with both her hands, her fingers running through the messed and tatted hair of the not so clean brother of Merle, she gripped his hair and pulled his towards her face, stopping at inches apart, Daryl lunged forward pressing his lips against ers, both their eyes closing Daryl, excited that he had won a bet against Daryl, and he was actually kissing a girl... The woman on the other hand, winning her own bet with Amy and Andrea, the first to kiss one of the rednecks. They both helped each other, but wouldn't ever realise, because that one kiss, would never help their 'relationship' in any way, shape or form... This kiss was strictly...business.


End file.
